


NFSW ALPHABET w/ Jay Halstead

by deanmonreigns



Series: One Chicago [12]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Requested by corebore123
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Reader
Series: One Chicago [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Kudos: 11





	NFSW ALPHABET w/ Jay Halstead

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

_Jay is very attentive and caring after sex. As well as worn out._

_Jay likes to know if you are okay after both of you have sex._

_So, it is no surprise if he asks, “Are you okay?”, “Are you hurt?”, “Did I hurt you?”, “How are you feeling?”. While caressing your jawline. Looking intently in your eyes._

_Jay will also ask if you are hungry or thirsty._

_Taking a shower together. Or a bath._

_Once both of you have finished showering. {Well after having another round of sex in the shower/bath. Then cleaning up. You put his shirt on which makes him stare at you in awe._

_Jay loves to cuddle after sex. Whether it is spooning, or you are resting your head against his chest._

_Absently drawing patterns on his chest. While he either plays with your hair or traces his fingers up and down your arm._

_Tender kisses on your forehead. And the top of your head._ **  
B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_Probably his arms. He likes to work out on them. Gaining muscle on them. Also, likes it when you grab them as well._

_Jay’s favourite body part of yours has to be your mouth._

_He finds your lips irresistible. The way they feel/press against his lips and body. Plus, down below in that area is blissful._

_He often just stares at your lips/mouth going into a daydream._ **  
C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_He will opt to pull out or cum in you depends._

_Cumming on your stomach, or in you. Depends on the sex position you are in. if it is from behind then it is on your back and ass._

_He comes in your mouth when you give him a blowjob. Looking at him while you swallow his cum._

_Jay will swallow your cum when he gives you oral._

_When he is fingering you, and you cum on his fingers, he will lick/suck your cum off his fingers. All the while looking at you._

_Or making you suck/lick your cum off his fingers._ **  
D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

_He secretly likes it when you are the Dom._

_He often fantasies about you dominating him. And well him being the sub._

_Mostly your Dom side comes out when you are jealous._ **  
E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

_Jay is experienced. He has been with other women before you. Whether it was one-night stands, flings or girlfriends. He knows how to satisfy you._ **  
F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

_Mostly missionary. Yes, it is vanilla and old fashioned. But at least he gets to see your facial expressions face to face. The expressions you make as he thrusts into you. Your O face. His and your bodies pressed together._

_Doggy style. He likes to grab your hair, and pull your head back, kissing you. Or grab your boobs or ass. Plus slap your ass, as he pounds into you from behind. Pressing your face against the mattress._ **  
G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

_Jay can be goofy and serious in the moment. He likes to surprise you. Usually depends on his mood and the day he had._ **  
H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

_Jay keeps it tidy down there when he can._ **  
I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

_Depends on the day he had. If it is a good day then he is really sweet, attentive and caring. Holding your hand, as he fucks you. His thrusts aren’t that rough. Kissing your neck, shoulder, jawline, lips, etc. whispering sweet things into your ear. Treasuring your body. Taking his time._

_However, if it is a rough day, he is rough and faster. Leaving bruises on your body. Biting you._ **  
J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

_He rarely jacks off. Unless you are away._

_Then he jacks off, sexting you or phone call, as he pleasures himself._ **  
K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

_Hair pulling._

_Bondage._

_Dom._

_Spanking._

_Role-playing._

_Lingerie._

_Edging/orgasm control._

_Sensation play._ **  
L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

_In the house, bedroom, kitchen, lounge room, couch, bed, floor, against the wall, against the door, in his truck, the shower, public, outdoors._ **  
M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

_You wearing his clothes. Wearing tight outfits/revealing outfits._

_Teasing him._

_Sending him nudes/lingerie selfies._

_Surprising him when he comes home, by wearing just lingerie._ **  
N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

_Anything that would hurt you._

_He would not call you a whore or slut. He wouldn’t downgrade you like that._

_Threesomes as well. You are his and only his._ **  
O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_He loves receiving. Loves it when you go in between his legs. Grabbing a hold of the base of his cock. Slowly lower your head down. Licking the base of his cock. Reaching the tip. Then swirling your tongue around his tip._

_Jay lets out moans and groans. His fingers threaded in your hair._

_He tugs it harder when your whole mouth covers his cock, and you start bobbing your head up and down. His eyes would flutter closed. Head tilting back. Moaning your name._

_Jay loves eating you out. He loves the taste of you. The sounds you make as he eats you out are music to his ears._

_He loves to watch your facial expressions as he sucks and licks you._ **  
P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

_Depends, he is somewhere in between. Mostly it is slow and sensual, but when he has a bad day or he is angry or jealous then it is fast and rough._ **  
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_Jay doesn’t mind quickies. Though he would much rather take his time with you._

_Though he isn’t arguing If both of you are horny at an event or work and decide to have a quickie._ **  
R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

_He likes to experiment and take risks. He will always ask you first before taking risks and experimenting._

_Expect for threesomes, cause no one is ever going to touch you or pleasure you other than him._ **  
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

_He can last a lot more rounds then you can. And hours._ **  
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

_He doesn’t mind you having toys. He won’t ever use them on you._

_But he knows you use them when he is busy at work._ **  
U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

_Jay loves teasing you._

_He loves whispering dirty thoughts unto your ear while nipping at your ear._

_Sending you explicit texts. Thought you send him nudes/ lingerie pics._

_Teasing your entrance with the tip of his cock._

_Teasing every inch of your body. Ignoring the place where you desire his mouth on or touch._

_Pulling out of you just as you are close to your orgasm._

_Though you do tease him. Giving him a lap dance/ striptease._

_Just twirling your tongue around the tip of his cock instead of sucking him,_

_Rubbing your ass on his clothed crotch._

_When you ride him. You grab the base of his cock and tease the tip of his cock on your entrance before sliding it in you._ **  
V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_Jays grunts, moans, and groans loudly. Sometimes softly._

_Occasionally moaning or groaning your name._ **  
W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

_Jay finds it hot when you get jealous. It brings out your Dom side._

_When both of you go home, you show him who he belongs to. Satisfying him. Giving him the best sex/blow job, he has ever had._

_Though he constantly tells you he loves you, and he has eyes for only you._

**  
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

_He is a little over average size. The right amount of girth. Thick._ **  
Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

_It is pretty normal. If you aren’t in the mood, then he won’t pressure you into having sex._

_Sometimes he gets a little horny than the usual._ **  
Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_Jay doesn’t take long to nod off. Especially, when you are snuggled safely in his arms._


End file.
